creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Journal
Hello. I have always had trouble remember my dreams. In fact, I don't think I've ever actually experienced an average length dream. It barely feels like I dream at all. I've heard about other people's dreams and it truly seems like an amazing experience. So I am starting this dream journal to help me remember my dreams. Whenever I only remember small fragments of my dreams I will write them down here and eventually I should be able to remember my dreams all the time. Well... at least that's what I heard when I google searched it. Entry 1 No luck. I couldn't remember anything in my dream at all last night. I guess I'll just give it more time. Entry 2 I remembered something tonight. All I saw was three dots floating in a fluent motion. Although I couldn't touch them or movie closer to them. It was a third person point of view. I saw the dots start to light up a bit but then I woke up. This dream was no more than 5 seconds. This is how my dreams usually are. I'm still not happy with my results. I'll try to be more patient. Entry 3 Last night I was could only remember about 5 seconds of my dream once again. It took place in school. I was running on the track for gym. Everyone else was doing fine but I was sweating like a pig. It felt like my lungs shriveled up like raisins and my sweat was pouring down like a waterfall. I have to admit I'm pretty happy with the results I got last night. This dream was very vivid compared to all of my other ones. Entry 4 Awwww, man! I couldn't remember anything last night once again. I was so excited too. I was finally make improvement and I wanted to see what I'd dream of. Now I have to wait the entire day before I get another chance to dream. Ugggh! Entry 5 Woah! I had the most amazing dream ever last night! I swear I've never had a single dream as good as this one. It was long and I was able to remember all of it! It started off with me walking along an unusually long dirt road. It was surrounded by grass with sparkling dew on the end of them and brick houses. I looked at my feet and to my surprise I was barefoot. It didn't bother me though. I just kept walking down the road admiring the horizon as the sun began to set. This went on for what seemed like two or three minutes. Then I saw somebody else walking up the road. I couldn't quite make out any colors or facial features but they seemed happier then I was. As I walked up to talk to them I felt tons of wind. The impact of the wind was as if a bull was ramming straight into me. Then I woke up. Entry 6 Wow! I keep on having amazing dreams. This time I was in a desert and I slowly began levitating a few feet off the ground. Before I knew it I was soaring through the air. I felt the soothing wind blow in my face as I soared through the clouds avoiding the birds that nearly smacked into me. Entry 7 This dream was kind of odd. I'm not going to lie to you, this actually quite frightened me. The dream itself wasn't all that scary but it had a weird vibe to it. I was standing in a corridor that was so small it could make an ant claustrophobic. The walls were black and the corridor stretched very far. At the very end I could make out a silhouette of somebody dancing. There was no music. No talking. No taps as he moved his feet. No sound at all. I don't know what it was about it but I wanted it all to stop. I slowly approached the man as he wiggled his arms in the air in a motion that I can only describe as waves crashing on a beach. As I approached I knew that soon his appearance would be clear to me. Right before he was revealed from the darkness I woke up. As I'm writing this I still feel a bit unnerved. Entry 8 This dream seemed to take place after what happened in entry 7. I was walking down the corridor when I saw it. It only had one strand of hair sticking straight out of its head but you could tell it would fall out soon. His scalp had hundreds of little flakes missing which I could see sitting on his shoulders, shirt, and stubby feet. His eyes were bloodshot and he had no pupils. Just blank white eyes with red strings in them staring into my soul. He seemed to not have a mouth until he opened it to mutter something inaudible. His mouth has no lips and it just looks like his mouth has melted. His mouth started to open and he mumbled something to himself. Filled with fear I quietly asked him who he was. He mumbled something to himself again. He then stared down at his feet and started humming. He wasn't humming a tune but just a pitchy noise. It started off low and then got higher and higher until it pierced my ear drums. After what felt like minutes of this torture I woke up. I don't want to remember my dreams anymore. I regret ever doing this. Entry 9 It's 1:23 a.m right now and I can't sleep at all. When I finally did fall asleep I just saw the man standing there. Except this time he was closer and he dancing in a more unsettling motion. I wanted to cry as I saw him flail his flimsy arms around and jump with his stubby feet. When I woke up I was sweating like a pig. I don't know how I'm going to fall back to sleep tonight. Entry 10 I didn't sleep at all last night. It's day now so I can probably sleep better. Entry 11 I slept all day and all night! How in the world could I have possibly slept that long? I shouldn't worry about that right now. Anyways, in my dream that strange man was even closer to me then he was before. I'm really scared. Entry 12 It's 2 a.m and I've already decided I'm not going to sleep. Apparently that won't work. Every time I close my eyes or even blink for that matter, I can see the man standing at the end of the corridor flailing his arms around. Each time I blink he gets closer and closer. I'm tearing up right now. I can literally see his shadow in front of me! Okay, I'm in the corner of my bedroom right now and I thi Entry 13 I apparently fainted. The last thing I remember is that man's shadow walking up to me and then I woke up in the kitchen. I truly can't explain what happened and I probably never will. Maybe I'm schizophrenic. Maybe I have some other mental disorder. I'll probably have to get my brain checked. I'm starting to really worry about myself. Entry 14 It's been about a week now. I haven't gotten my brain checked but I don't think I need to. I'm not scared anymore. It seems that man has lost power somehow. I have only been able to see him in my dreams. All I have to do is never sleep and I'll be safe. That's what I've been doing for the past week. I'm not scared, and I'm happy. I can't sleep, and I'm happy. I can't dream... and I'm happy. 'This journal was found next to Nathan Smith, dead in his apartment. From examining his body it looked like he scratched off his own eyelids and stabbed himself with adrenaline shots repeatedly. They also couldn't help but notice one tall, straight strand of hair on his chest and many flakes of dandruff. They tested both the strand of hair and dandruff for DNA samples. Their DNA didn't even come close to Nathan's. ' Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Dreams/Sleep